


A Breach of Lab Etiquette

by Heavensalt



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lab Sex, M/M, narrowly averted sexy times in a lab, sex in a lab, this isn't explicit i'm too virginal for that, when your partner is more of a bottom than you so you top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensalt/pseuds/Heavensalt
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do it here, in the lab?” Inumuta and Iori's first time... but not really.





	A Breach of Lab Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaigeOfSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/gifts).



“This thing is so tight,” Inumuta complained, “I don’t know how I’m supposed to get anything done wearing it.” 

“It’s streamlined.” Iori didn’t look up from his console. “And the elasticity accommodates your range of motion so as not to impede flexibility.” 

“I  _ am _ very flexible.” Inumuta peeled the uniform back from his neck and down to expose his shoulders. He smirked a little at the back of Iori’s head, which offered no response. “I guess a painted-on uniform like mine does have its merits.” He slid the panel of sheer fabric from his stomach so the Goku Uniform only covered him from the hips down, all the while giving his boyfriend a pointed look, willing him to turn around. “Shiro, what are you  _ doing _ ?” 

“Hm? Oh.” Iori finally faced him. “I was disabling the intercom system. Lady Satsuki will often use it to chide me for working too late.” 

“How thoughtful of her,” Inumuta said impatiently, “But we didn’t come down here to discuss Lady Satsuki.” 

“No, of course not.” Iori strode up. “Turn around.” He pressed a hidden button on Inumuta’s hip and the uniform relaxed so it was no longer skintight. 

“I didn’t know it did that!” Inumuta twisted his torso around, feeling for the mechanism. 

“Of course. A Goku Uniform shouldn’t be impossible to take off. It’s not a Kamui as Lady Satsuki must wear.” 

For a moment Inumuta readied himself to shoot Shiro another annoyed look, but when he saw him with a rare smile on his face he stopped. “Very funny. Now do you plan on undressing me, or do I have to do everything myself?” Once Inumuta was naked he stood with a hand on his skinny hip and raised his eyebrows at Iori, who was still fully dressed, unless one counted the absence of his usual face mask. “My turn.” He slipped Iori’s lab coat off and cast it dramatically aside. 

“Are you going to fold th-” Inumuta interrupted him with a kiss, twining his fingers in Iori’s curly hair. The two of them moved deeper into the lab, Houka undressing Shiro as they went. “Watch the glasses,” Shiro said as his turtleneck was pulled over his head. “Wait.” He stopped Inumuta with a hand on his chest. “You want to do it  _ here _ ?” 

“I thought I made that clear. Don’t you want this?” 

“Yes, but… Not in front of lab three.”

“There aren’t Life Fibers floating around, are there?” 

“This is where we tested the five-star Goku Uniform. That student died, Houka.” 

Inumuta pushed his glasses up. “Then show me to a room where a student  _ hasn’t  _ died and we can get started.”

“Are you sure you want to do it here, in the lab?”

“Yeah, unless there’s an Orgy Club I should know about.”

Iori led the way to an open area and braced himself against a table. Cupping his cheek, Inumuta peppered his jawline with kisses. “It’s lucky you wear that mask all the time,” he murmured. “Or I wouldn’t be able to restrain myself.” He wrapped a leg around Shiro’s waist and leaned in…

And then the phone rang. 

Iori squirmed away and hurried to answer while Inumuta groaned and draped himself over the table. “Yes, my lady. No, I was just-” Iori paled. “I… yes, my lady. Right away.” He hung up and turned to Inumuta. “Lady Satsuki suggests that we go home.  _ Both _ of us.” 

 

“How did she know?” Iori paced around the gondola, making it sway. “I suppose that’s Lady Satsuki for you.” 

“Oh, damn. Damn it, damn it, damn it.  _ Shit! _ ”  

“What is it?” 

“We forgot to disable the cameras!”

Iori gaped in horror. “She wouldn’t have  _ watched _ …”

“No, but she still saw. We are totally gonna be fired for this.” Iori stopped pacing and came over to rub his boyfriend’s back as the two of them looked out over the city. 

“I don’t think she’s going to do that. But perhaps next time…”

“My house?”

“Your house.” 


End file.
